Ragnarok
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: I hopefully was able to create a new Castle Doran with the Kivalen's power. But this Castle Doran is more fragile then the other, literally. Oh, and Merry christmas and have happy holidays. I sure hope you enjoy your lives if you read this.
1. Kivaru

**Episode 1 : Kivaru**

I was in the new Castle Doran, I was thinking of a way to get to the school, without Castle Doran being seen. "I`ll just ride out like I did last year!" I said cheerfully, but Jiro thought I was insane to do that at a time like this. Then the Kivalen started to glow brightly, "The Violen's glowing, Oi! Kaito!" Kivat yelled into my ear and my thought was popped from the vision the Kivalen showed, it showed a rider in the Kiva suit except the red was faded black. I then noticed that the rider stabbed me in the vision, I then widened my eyes, the first flash of fear that ever crossed my mind, I then started to get serious, "Whoever that is, better not mess with my friends.." I said as I got onto my motorbike, I had no choice but to ride out of Castle Doran's mouth. I then rode through a tunnel that leaded out of Castle Doran's mouth and I landed on the path to the school, I then rode towards the parking lot, I then noticed a person in a black jacket with a black Kivat, "RuKivat!" He called out and the black kivat flew onto his belt buckle, "Henshin.." The guy called out as he transformed to the same rider from the vision, "Kivat!" I said as I rode towards him and I rose my right hand up, Kivat then flew over and pulled the glove off, "Woop, GABU!" He said as he bit my hand and the flame shaped black marks came onto my face and neck, "Henshin!" I called out as the ghost chains wrapped around my vest, melted to the Fang Belt, and Kivat hung himself on the buckle. I then transformed into ALT Kiva and rode into the black Kiva, "Who are you, Kiva faker?!" I said as I growled, "Kiva? No...Kivaru.." When he said that I then got up from the bike and pulled out a fuesel, "GARURU SABER!" Kivat called out as I transformed to Garuru form and slashed Kivaru on the chestplate, but he didn't look much scratched. "How did you do that? No one has able been able to~" I said before he grabbed my neck, he then threw me into a car that was parked in Youkai Academy, Mika then heard the car explosion sound. I then got up as Dragoru flew over, "Well, I did the same job my dad, Tatsulot did for Wataru, so I`m gonna take my part, HENSHIN!" Dragoru said as he flew onto my left wrist and transformed to Emperor form, I then pulled out the Emperor Sword and sliced Kivaru on the chestplate, this time it actually hurt him. "Damn it! You little bastard, but what ever...I`m going to end the legacy of Kiva right here, right now..." He said as he pulled out a Fuesel, "WAKE UP!" RuKivat called out as the sky turned grey and the moon shined dark blue. Kivaru then jumped into the air and kicked into my chestplate and I was flung into a car. Mika then noticed the fight and came over to me, I then tried to get up, but Kivaru stepped on my back. "Your Mika Akashiya, right? Then you should know how a Yenkuri dies..." He said trying to get her out of the way, then Mika scoffed as she threw her hair back, "I`m a S-Class monster, so you should just get your ass out of the way...Or should I say...LEARN YOUR PLACE!" She said as she kicked him in the helmet, well tried, but Kivaru then grabbed his foot. Kivaru then kicked Mika into a car and she fell to the ground, I then got up from the ground as Dark Kivat flew onto my right wrist, I then transformed to Dark Emperor form and pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into Kivat's mouth, "WAKE UP NIGHT PARTY!" I then jumped into the air and kicked into Kivaru's back and the rider was flung into a tree and dehenshined, "Hmph, your pretty good...For an earth creature...I thought you would be useless." The guy said as he got up, "I`m Miyomaru Yousuke.." He introduced and I then turned silver and the silver broke off and I was normal once KIvat, Dark Kivat, and Dragoru flew off me. I then went into a handshake with him, "So this is the school I was transferred to.." He said staring at Youkai Academy, I then checked the watch, "Oh shoot! THE BELL'S ABOUT TO RING! C'mon!" I said as I grabbed Yousuke and Mika's hand and ran into the school in a flash, the 4 mechanical creatures followed us into the school. "So...You 3 are from this planet too, huh.." RuKivat said to Kivat, Dark Kivat, and Dragoru. Kivat responded by saying, "Yeah...But we never really understanded the human culture..." I then was in class and took a test on Geography, I obviously was at 3 or 4, I was good, but not number 2 or 1 good at Geography. I looked at my score, I was one of the number 2 students, I was suprised as hell from that. I then went to the clubs, I then noticed swimming club, if you didn't know this, a Dinogan T-Rex Yenkodis cannot enter water, expecially since I'm mostly Yenkodis. I then tried to walk away from that club, but Kurumu entered it, so she forced me to watch her in the first row. Luckily the seats were far from the pool, it was lucky for me, Mika, and Moka. If we even dared to touch it, it would hurt us, I then walked to the park. I then noticed Saizo picking on Yousuke, Yousuke then got punched in the stomach into a tree. "So, this is what you earth beings call punching? I call it fist pulsing.." He said as he rose his hand high, "RuKivat!" he called out and RuKivat flew onto his belt buckle, "Henshin..." He said as he transformed into Kivaru, he then pulled out a sword and slashed Saizo on the face once he turned org form. Saizo then raged and punched Miyomaru into a car, I then henshined into ALT Kiva and punched into Saizo's boney armor and blown him into a tree, the tree even fell down on top of him.

(Insert the Song **Supernova ****_by Tetra-Fang_**)

I then transformed into Dark Emperor form as I jump kicked into Saizo's chest. I then sliced his chest many times as he backed up, I then placed a Fuesel into Kivat, "WAKE UP NIGHT PARTY!" I then backflipped into the air and sliced on Saizo and then noticed a big bang as he passed out and turned to human form. I then saw Lilith, she placed her mirror into the ground and summoned that Fairy bastard, I then tried to cover my eyes from looking at the Mirror. But I then stared into it, I then transformed to my Yenkuri form, the Dinogan T-Rex. I then transformed to ALT Kiva by fighting the mirror's effect, but Saizo got effected by it. Me and Miyomaru kicked the Org in the face and as the mirror stopped shining, I then noticed once I dehenshined that Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, and Mika were fighting behind a bush, in real combat.

(Song End)

Miyomaru then dehenshined and noticed that a Fangire was being created from..._Electricity?! _I then walked next to Miyomaru and Kibaru ran to us, "Phew, I didn't have to come find you. Oh, more help.. We're gonna need it.." He said as he wrapped the IXA X belt around his waist, *READY-EY!* The Knuckle vise said as Kibaru jabbed it into his palm. He then held it to the side, he then held it over his shoulder, "Henshin!" He then placed it onto the belt buckle, *FIST ON!* A gold illusion of the IXA suit appeared and flashed onto Kibaru, then his visor opened to reveal the eyes that were covered by the closed visor. Then the eyes glowed very brightly and blew a windy aura around him, then he pulled out the IXA Sword and charged towards the Fangire as the _Fangire_ roared loudly.

(Insert song **Feel the Same ****_by Kamen Rider Kiva Girls_**)

Miyomaru and I both raised our arms at the same time, RuKivat flew towards Miyomaru as Kivat flew towards me. Then the ghost chains wrapped around our waists and melted into Fang Belts, I grabbed Kivat at the same time RuKivat flew onto Miyomaru's belt buckle. "Henshin!" We both called out as I hung Kivat to the Fang Belt buckle and transformed to ALT Kiva Dark Emperor at the same time as Miyomaru turned into Kivaru. We both charged towards the Fangire and slashed all over him. Then we both at the same time pulled out a Fuesel, "WAKE UP!" Both Mechanical bats called out as the sky turned grey and the moon shined Dark Red. We both jumped into the air and kicked into the Fangire as Kibaru did his Finish Strike attack. The Fangire then turned into a Youkai student and all 3 of us dehenshined at the same time.


	2. Otoya

**E****pisode 2 : Otoya Kurenai**

** Fang magic...The ability that the mystical Fangire use to absorb life energy or cause mayhem in any way. But one special breeded Fang Mage must use this music to defeat the evil Fangire that have rouge on the world. With the new help of vampire, Mika, Kokoa, and Moka, the Ghoul, Tsukune Auno, and his friend's help, he can truly defeat these dark beings once and for all...**

**But...As the world goes on now, the world has transformed into a nightmare! In this episode, we will meet a member of the Kurenai family. To give you a hint, he's related to IXA, well in a timeline concept, but that doesn't matter. Watch as Kaitosuke Yuukimaru has to gain help from a very perverted guy, which is unlikely that anyone would want his help. But when it's the Youkai Academy in complete danger from a Titan Fangire, you don't have much of a choice...**

**BRING THE FANG!**

When I was on the way to Youkai Academy, Kurumu jumped and hugged me tightly. "I made cookies for you, Kaito-san!" She yelled squeezing me tightly, I then noticed a creature with a large sword. "Kivat, Dragoru, Dark!" I called out as they flew towards me and the Fang Belt appeared and then the 3 mecha creatures flew onto me. Kibaru was trying to slice on the creature, but the creature kept blocking his sword. The Creature then punched Kibaru in the chestplate and Kibaru crashed into a wall. Kibaru dehenshined when he fell to the ground, I then charged towards the creature, but the creature then slashed my chestplate and then jabbed his fist into my stomach. I then got flung into a car, and I got up as Miyomaru came and transformed into Kivaru. We both charged towards the creature, but it then shot it's aura at us. I then recognized this power, from one of the 13 Legendary Mazoku, "L-Legendago?" I was confused of how a Legendago would be at Youkai Academy, "It can't be...No matter, I`ll just kill this thing and get this over with." Miyomaru then charged towards the Legendago and tried to use the Wake Up Attack on it, I did it with him and we tried, but the Legendago wasn't damaged at all. "Kibaru! We need you!" I called out and Kibaru ran over and transformed into RISING Form IXA X. All 3 of us then kicked into the Legendago, but it wasn't scratched at all from the attack, I was confused of how the creature was able to survive that attack without being scratched. "Damn, I gotta push my level!" I said as I sliced through the chest of the Legendago, then the creature then blasted me into a car and I then dehenshined and fell to the ground from the intense pulse in that blow. Miyomaru and Kibaru then tried to slash him at the same time, but the large powerful Mazoku's aura was way too strong for the them, they were blown into a car and dehenshined out as they fell from the car. I then tried to get up, but the Mazoku just slammed my face into a tree once I turned to ALT Kiva normal form, then when I changed to Garuru Form I tried to slice him, but he just elbowed me in the stomach and kicked me into a car when I turned Bashaa form. After I turned Dogga form, I then used the War Hammer to slam it into the large creature. The Mazoku was too strong and grabbed the War Hammer, then slammed it into my chestplate. I then flung into a car and dehenshined when I fell to the ground, I then remembered that the War Hammer the Legendago ran off with was..._Riki! _I then transformed into ALT Kiva and tried to punch on the Mazoku's back, but he then hammered me in the chest into my motorbike. I then dehenshined, but I noticed that the bike's light started to glow gold. After I got to class after the bell rang, a bruise was on my face when I got to the school. Kurumu and Mizore were worried about me when she saw me with the bruise, Ruby was suprised about it and Kokoa was angry. After school I saw a guy in a purple vest with a grey t-shirt, blue pants, with blue shoes. "Hey, I guess you can call me...The Womanizer Genius..." The guy said as he walked towards me in a _fabulous_ way. He then patted my head like I was a little kid, "Hey, I'm 17 years old, man!" I said angrily as the dude then noticed that the guy was Kurenai Otoya, then I punched him in the face. His mouth was bleeding a bit, I then punched him again, I kicked him in the stomach. "You..." I then punched him in the face, "Little..." I kneed him in the stomach, "PERVERT!" I then punched him in the stomach and Otoya backed up, he then punched me back, "You know, I`m proud to be who I am!" I then glared at Otoya as he said that, "I`ve had enough trouble, I still have to save my friend, Riki from the Legendago clan!" Otoya then smiled and said, "Yuukimaru Kaitosuke, right? What a wonderful name, whoever named you is a genius...Just like I was a genius to name Wataru." Otoya then smiled as I growled. I then had to ask for Otoya's help, he's had experience fighting the Legendago. I then went to class the next day, I was thinking all about a way to fight that Legendago and save Riki.. **TO BE CONTINUED**...


End file.
